New Generation (One-shots!)
by FoxMysterious
Summary: Muchos fanfics abarcan acerca de sus relaciones, contar sus historias, y desarrollar sus personalidades, ¿pero que pasaría con conocer un lado no visto? Aquí se abarcará la posibilidad en como reaccionarían (bajo mi criterio) acerca de tener una responsabilidad, ¡una nueva generación! Posible lemon (Por eso M)
1. Introducción

_Bueno, se que no he sido comprometida completamente a estas historias. _

**¡Por amor a Dios, soy una irresponsable!** A veces, sin embargo, no puedo manejar a estos campeones teniendo hijos, no puedo negarlo, **¡Amaría que esto sucediera en algunas historias!** Así que aquí estamos, nuevamente.

Esta historia actuará como **one-shots**, sin embargo, puede que se conviertan en historias intercaladas con capítulos intercalados si la audiencia quiere!, por su puesto.

Para dejar en claro, la mayoría de mis ships son Yuris. Por supuesto habrá la pregunta " Pero Foxy, ¿como harás para que tengan hijos? " Tengo algunas ideas, que las dejaré escritas inmediatamente aquí.

_**1\. La primera idea es**_ hacer a algunos campeones Futa, ¿Quienes quedarían mejor con eso? Tomboy girls tales como: Vi, Sejuani, Illaoi, etc. Habrá campeones especiales que su magia es como de amor y eso (Evelynn y Ahri) que podrían cambiar sus partes femeninas a masculinas para el acto sexual.

_**2\. La segunda idea es**_ hacer un AU que me encantan en el caso de la magia, donde en el acto de amor, la magia sale de sus cuerpos y se mezclan por igual, la magia de la pareja dominante fecunda la magia de la pareja receptiva. Estos embarazos serán muy especiales, recomiendo leerlos~

_**3\. Por supuesto**_, habrá campeones que no podrán fecundarse siendo humanos, ¿verdad? (Akalynn humano) Por lo cual está la modificación genética (en este fanfic si existe) y la inseminación artificial, aunque será muy poco, mayoritariamente serán las dos de arriba~

Como he dicho, pueden haber envíos, aunque no aseguro que haga de a mucho parejas heterosexuales (¡Particularmente Garen x Katarina! ¡No!) pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo si la gente lo pide.

**Dicho esto, dejo así por el momento para pasar ahora si a la historia~! **


	2. My puppies (Sona x Ahri) (Skin Base)

Si alguien hubiese dicho que Ahri se enamoraría finalmente, la mujer de nueve colas se hubiese burlado.

Si alguien, por igual, le hubiese dicho a aquella mujer que tendría una familia, recibiría un golpe y una burla mucho más fuerte, porque...

_¿Quien imaginaría a la mujer zorro con cachorros?_ Ciertamente nadie.

Ni ella misma.

* * *

Pero ahora, ella se encontraba en el bosque, moviendo sus orejas ante cualquier sonido. Desde que había sucedido, los instintos de Ahri eran más que fuertes, y aunque tenía todo el dinero que había ahorrado de sus partidos en la liga de leyendas, sus instintos habían gritado en lo más profundo de su mente que saliese a cazar.

Y así como cada día, salió a cazar algo, no para ella.

Sino para Sona y sus cachorros. Ahri aun no creía la realidad, por más de que los cachorros hubiesen llegado hacía ya al menos 5 meses, le fue difícil creer que la mujer que mas amaba le hubiese dado una oportunidad como aquella de tener su propia familia. Y así, con aquello en mente, varios recuerdos florecieron en su mente.

Recordaba que aquella noticia en la grieta había traído impacto, y aun más el que hubiese aceptado la paternidad.

Al inicio estaba aterrada, ciertamente fue una loca noche de pasión con Sona, la mujer que menos creyó que iba a traer a la cama, pero lo había logrado, y el resultado fue un embarazo. Sona había tratado de ocultarselo a ella, pero ciertamente Ahri logró descubrirlo con el tiempo. La pobre mujer de cabellos aguamarinas estaba hecha nervios y lágrimas cuando finalmente lo admitió.

" -_ ¿Crees que te rechazaría?_ \- " Había preguntado Ahri confundida y algo enfadada, sin embargo, tomando en cuenta el perfil que se había armado ella misma, Sona tenía muchas razones para estar aterrada de aquello.

Pero un beso y unas palabras reconfortantes le habían ayudado a que finalmente pudiese ver la verdad: Ahri sería el "padre" de sus cachorros.

* * *

Luego de eso, los meses habían pasado volando ciertamente. En todos aquellos meses, Sona tuvo que ser destituida temporalmente debido a su situación de embarazo, principalmente por el riesgo que esto conllevaba para sus hijos, y aunque al inicio habían dicho mil y una maneras de que nada les sucedería en la grieta, ciertamente un par de colmillos y garras apunto de clavarse en sus ojos funcionó para Ahri.

Ahri también había cambiado, su comportamiento coqueto y juguetón había cambiado a uno más protector y agresivo contra toda persona que considerara un peligro para Sona y su futura descendencia.

Después de todo, Ahri seguía teniendo sangre animal por dentro.

Ciertamente la mayoría de campeones parecían estar sorprendidos por ello. Había tenido que escapar de las sutiles amenazas de Lee Sin, de las palabras profundas de Caitlyn y Vi, el duo Piltovita acerca de arrestarla por negligencia paternal, y un millón de amenazas contra el alma pura de la grieta.

Ni mencionar a los demacianos.

Finalmente, luego de que casi cada campeón de la grieta hubiese amenazado su vida, habían dejado pasar el asunto.

Soraka se había encargado de mantener a Sona en los controles, junto con algunos médicos de la liga, y siempre en compañía de aquella mujer que con señas y sonrisas se dejaba acompañar, recibieron la maravillosa noticia: ¡tendrían dos cachorros!.

Normalmente para los zorros, dos cachorros era una pequeña camada, sin embargo, para Ahri, era más que suficiente, y estaba segura que para Sona, una madre primeriza, lo era también.

* * *

Aquellos recuerdos hicieron sonreír a Ahri, su ronroneó brotó en su cuello mientras que luego sacudió su cabeza, sus orejas nuevamente pendientes de su entorno, sin embargo, su pecho retumbaba de alegría al pensar en aquellas pequeñas criaturas esperándolas en casa, y por supuesto ¡Su pareja!.

Trató lo que más pudo de concentrarse, logrando captar un enorme conejo que paseaba por la zona, y con ello en mente, se deslizó lo más que pudo por los árboles, sus ojos brillantes analizaban a la criatura, se veía grande, apetitosa, ciertamente algo que podría llegar el estómago de su pareja, y por obvias razones, el pequeño apetito de sus hijos.

Se concentró firmemente ante esta idea, analizando la mejor oportunidad para atacar, sus pupilas se volvieron rendijas mientras merodeaba alrededor del pequeño animal que parecía no notarla, Ahri siempre en contra del viento para evitar dejar que fluyese su aroma. Una pequeña mirada, unas uñas clavadas.

**¡Zas! **

El conejo dejó escapar un agudo chillido de su boca mientras lentamente se retorcía hasta quedar sin vida, Ahri mordiendo su cuello firmemente mientras que lo mantenía quieto sobre la tierra, y al ver su efectiva muerte, ronroneó satisfactoriamente, sus colas agitándose en satisfacción mientras se levantaba de la tierra con el conejo en sus brazos, desapareciendo de la escena.

-_¡Estoy en casa!_ -Llamó Ahri al llegar a la pequeña cabaña que llamaba hogar. Esta se encontraba cerca del pueblo y capital de Jonia, además cerca del Placidium. Había decidido llevarse a Sona a Jonia por motivos de seguridad, principalmente de que los demacianos no estaban muy a favor de Ahri como pareja de Sona, y así para evitar inconvenientes, decidió llevarla a Jonia.

Lo cual fue mejor para Ahri, más tranquilidad.

" _Finalmente volviste, ¿eh?_ " La voz suave y sedosa de Sona retumbó en su mente, ocasionando que Ahri sonriese mientras la veía emerger de la sala, sus ojos aguamarina miraron con tranquilidad a Ahri antes de depositar suavemente un beso en los labios de Ahri, quien correspondió derretida en el beso.

-_Te traje esto, quizás para que puedas comerlo y así alimentar a los cachorros_ -Afirmó Ahri con una sonrisa mientras que Sona sonrió suavemente.

" _Gracias, ahora mismo lo prepararé_ " Sona le comentó telepáticamente mientras que cogía el conejo muerto, para luego de eso mirar como Ahri de inmediato asentía y comenzaba a moverse según su olfato " _Están en el nido, ya sabes_ "

Ahri dejó escapar un pequeño -¡Gracias!- Antes de continuar caminando hacia la habitación de las dos. Allí, ronroneó profundamente y se acercó al nido con cuidado, viendo como dos pequeños bultos bien acomodados entre el montón de almohadas y cobijas. Aquellos dos bultos pudo verlos bien como su cachorra y su cachorro, quienes dormían juntos uno con el otro. Su cachorra había heredado la cabellera negra de Ahri, junto a su par de orejas y un montón de colas, pero en vez de blancas, eran tan negras como su pelaje. El cachorro, por el contrario, tenía un pelo azul oscuro, con aquellas puntas amarillas de la cabellera de Sona y un par de orejas y colas, del mismo patrón que su hermana.

-_Hmm... hola~_ -Ronroneó en una voz suave Ahri, sonriendo cuando sus cachorros, que aun no podrían verla bien levantaron sus orejas mientras abrieron por un momento sus ojos, ambos niños con un hermoso color aguamarina en sus ojos-_ ¿Hmm, no estaban dormidos? ¿Estaban esperándome? _

Un gorgoteó por parte del niño ocasionó una sonrisa más amplia en Ahri. Los dos niños ahora estaban completamente despiertos, levantando sus cabezas mientras murmuraban palabras incoherentes para Ahri, pero que con aquellas pequeñas sonrisas y gorgoteos, solo calentó el corazón de la mujer de las 9 colas.

Ahri se acomodó mejor a su lado, mientras que miraba con calma como los dos pequeños soltaban pequeños ronroneos cuando comenzó ella misma a lamer su cabeza y sus orejas con calma, sonriendo a veces cuando el pequeño cachorro a veces se quejaba comenzando a retorcerse un poco, pero luego lentamente se tranquilizaba a pequeños gruñidos severos.

\- _Y ahí está, ahora están un poco más limpios_ \- Ronroneó satisfecha Ahri mientras que sonrió al ver a sus hijos, con sus pelos parados y sus orejas en alto. A su vez, ella comenzó a quitar de su lengua los cabellos que se habían caído o la mugre que había recogido.

"_ Los había peinado Ahri~!_ " El pequeño pero severo regaño de su pareja ocasionó que Ahri levantase sus orejas sorprendida, para luego lentamente agacharlas en clara culpabilidad. Era un patrón que Ahri adoraba hacer, aunque ciertamente, los looks que dejaba en sus hijos no eran del agrado de Sona, aunque a sus hijos les hiciera reír.

\- Lo siento lo siento~ solamente es algo que me gusta hacer -Comentó Ahri con una leve sonrisa mientras que veía como Sona suspiraba pero sonreía caminando al lado opuesto de Ahri y acostándose al lado de sus cachorros, viendo como estos, aun divertidos por los looks de sus cabelleras,parecían juguetear entre ellos mismos- Digo, a ellos les gusta...

" _Si, pero no los hace ver como si una vaca los hubiese lamido_ " Mencionó Sona comenzando a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de sus cachorros, ocasionando que estos soltasen un profundo ronroneo de sus pequeñas gargantas.

-_ ¡Hey! _

" _Es la verdad_ "

Luego de lo que parecieron minutos, Ahri y Sona entraron en un cómodo silencio mientras cada una mimaba a sus cachorros, quienes reaccionaban ante sus caricias con gran entusiasmo, restregando sus pequeñas cabezas contra sus manos mientras que algunas veces jugueteaban con sus manos.

" _Te amo_ "

Ahri levantó su mirada y la clavó en Sona, quien le miraba con una amorosa mirada, una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios " Te amo" repitió nuevamente.

\- _Yo igual..._ -Ronroneó Ahri luego de un rato, sonriente mientras que cargó a uno de sus cachorros en sus piernas, mientras Sona repetía el patrón, cargando a su cachorra mientras que se apegaba a su pareja- _Gracias por permitirme cambiar... y darme una familia... _

" _Siempre supe que había algo más en ti Ahri, nunca lo dudes_ " Le susurró Sona con una sonrisa, acariciando las orejas de su pareja mientras Ahri cerró sus ojos, apegando su cabeza contra la de Sona mientras sonreía suavemente.

Aquel momento era perfecto. Ahri nunca imaginó que podría tener la oportunidad de tener aquellos momentos que ahora compartía con su familia, imaginándose siempre como una solitaria que todos llamaban zorra o puta, pero no, Sona le dio una oportunidad, una oportunidad de cambiar y demostrar ser algo más que solo sexo.

Y con esa oportunidad de cambio, vino el regalo que valdría aquel cambio:

Sus cachorros.

Y ella haría todo por protegerlos.

* * *

**DIOS finalmente terminé esto, es lo más amplio que pude escribir, por favor espero que les guste~! Siempre me ha gustado el Ahri x Sona, Dios, las amo más que nunca, y hay poco material de ello, por lo cual, era momento de esto! **

**También olvide especificar que especificaré si son las Skin base o a que universo pertenecen~ Por el momento, nos vemos en otra~ **


	3. The child (Lissandra) (Skin Base)

" _Desde que tenía memoria... siempre estuve yo y solo yo contra aquellos misteriosos seres... _

_Fue un error haber aceptado aquel trato, y aunque la culpa me carcome en cada momento que veo a las reencarnadas de Avarosa y Serylda. _

_Trato con todas mis fuerzas de encerrar aquellos secretos que he ocultado en los abismos, tratando de frenar la llegada de unas entidades mucho más poderosas que yo. He estado ocultando esto por mucho tiempo, pero dudo que pueda continuar con aquel esfuerzo_

_Estoy tan cansada... y perdida_"

* * *

Los terrores nocturnos volvieron a despertarla.

Lissandra jadeó fuertemente mientras que los gritos de aquellas pesadillas volvían a atormentarla en su mente, sobó fuertemente su frente mientras que nuevamente la oscuridad le saludaba en su visión. Podía ser ciega, sin embargo, gracias a las visiones en su mente, podría saber exactamente donde se encontraba, como era el lugar a su alrededor, y aunque donde vivía no era ciertamente el lugar más acojedor, se podría decir que era un hogar.

Unos golpes la despertaron, ciertamente era uno de sus seguidores.

\- _Mi señora, ¿está despierta?_ -La voz de su seguidor la espabiló, ocasionando que suspirase mientras sobaba fuertemente su frente, a pesar de sus cuencas de color azul claro, miró fijamente la puerta mientras que seguido de ello decidió responder.

\- _Si, ¿que sucede?_ -Murmuró la voz de Lissandra, suave, pero potente a la vez, de inmediato se levantó de la cama, debía comenzar de nuevo sus tareas del día, debía intentar hallar otra manera de mantener aquellos seres encerrados en hielo, o de lo contrario podría suceder una gran catástrofe.

\- _Mi señora, la exploración en contra de una de las tribus de Sejuani ha rendido frutos..._ -Murmuró la voz de su lacayo, a su vez que Lissandra sentía su vestido lentamente comenzar a formarse, los hielos negros al rededor de sus pies comenzaron a formarse, y por último se miró al espejo, alisando su cabellera mientras se ponía el casco.

-_Voy para allá_.

* * *

-_Dejame repasar otra vez _

La voz furiosa de Lissandra retumbó en la sala, a su vez que algunos trolls se retrocedieron ante la reina del hielo incómodos.

Más bien estaban asustados.

\- _Fueron a una exploración, la tribu de Sejuani les atacó, ustedes contraatacaron sin saber el peligro, perdimos a muchos hombres, a pesar de eso que ganamos, ¿¡Ningún conocimiento y tan solo un bebé!?_ -La voz de Lissandra se fue agravando mientras que apretaba sus puños, realmente estaba molesta con aquellos hombres frente a ella, más bien estaba irritada.

-_Mi señora, se que suena extraño pero... pero..._ -Mencionó uno de los trolls nerviosos, sin embargo retrocedieron ante el estallido de Lissandra.

-_¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Perdimos recursos valiados por nada! ¡Larguense!_ -Les gritó furiosa Lissandra mientras que escuchaba y mediante su segunda visión veía como aquellos trolls de inmediato parecían huir de la escena, dejándole solo un bebé en una manta llorando.

Lissandra de inmediato, al quedarse sola, solo miró al bebé seria, acercándose con lentitud, mirando como el bebé se retorcía en una manta en medio del llanto, estaba la manta sangrada, pero a juzgar, parecía que el niño no tenía alguna herida.

\- _Lo que me faltaba..._ -Murmuró irritada Lissandra mientras que con un poco de su magia, levantó al niño, entregándoselo a uno de sus lacayos-_ Hazte cargo de él, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

-_Pero mi señora... _

_-¿Acaso tartamudé? _

_-Ya lo hago ahora mismo señora._

* * *

Los días ciertamente iban pasando y cada vez Lissandra se sentía más agobiada, cada investigación que hizo no había resultado en nada, y eso ciertamente la estaba agobiando.

En uno de sus paseos habituales por su hogar, vio al niño en una cuna. Cierto, había un niño en sus dominios ahora, que quien sabe porqué los Trolls lo dejaron vivo "Quizás porque les pareció lindo, todos los niños gordos y pequeños les parecen joyas a todo el mundo " Pensó seriamente Lissandra, sin embargo lentamente se acercó a la cuna.

La reacción del niño ciertamente le asombró.

-_¿porqué... me ríes?_ -Murmuró confundida Lissandra mirando fijamente al bebé, quien parecía reír y estirar sus manos hacia ella, de alguna manera, su pecho parecía apretarse ante la imagen mental que tenía, ocasionando que se separase un poco. Se sentía... en paz...

\- _Eso...fue extraño..._

* * *

Lissandra pronto había aprendido que visitar aunque fuese una hora al niño misterioso, había ocasionado que su pecho estuviese en paz, además de que su magia parecía reaccionar ante las risas y los brazos del niño pequeño estirados hacia ella.

Aquello había permitido que la magia de Lissandra fluyese de mejor manera, además de que pudiese tener una concentración más aguda en su tiempo. Aunque con el tiempo, también los pensamientos del niño comenzaron a abarcar su mente.

\- _Aquí estamos otra vez_ -Murmuró Lissandra llegando a la habitación del niño, algo seria mientras escuchaba sus habituales gorgoteos y felicidad. Lissandra se quedó callada mirándolo como trataba de alcanzarla, sin embargo, antes de poder reaccionar en contra de sus instintos, se acercó al niño y lo cargó suavemente entre sus brazos- _Porqué me quieres pequeña criatura... _

Lo único que recibió fue una risilla por parte del niño, quien ahora detallándolo bien, tenía una cabellera rubia, llegando al color característico blanco, sus ojos eran verdes claro, y su tez era de color blanquecina. Se quedó analizándolo cuando jadeó al sentir sus manos en sus mejillas.

De inmediato una visión la atacó.

Un hielo fuerte, puro, irrompible, parecía estarse formando a su alrededor, Las criaturas, o vigilantes, extendiendo sus extremidades hacia ella, pero el hielo parecía encerrarlos cada vez más. Luego, unos ojos verdes se tornaron azules y así acabó.

Lissandra jadeaba fuertemente mientras que retrocedió aun cargando al niño, pero con algo de debilidad, ¿era realmente lo que pensaba?. Sin dudar nada, decidió cargar al niño hacia donde debía encontrarse los vigilantes, seres que se estaban descongelando y que prontamente armarían un terrible caos. Miró al niño, y cargándolo, extendió su mano.

El hielo que disparó fue rápido, mortal, pero principalmente, la capa de hielo que salía cubría nuevamente aquellos abismales seres, y en otras ocasiones, aquel hielo se habría roto.

Este parecía intacto.

\- _No puede ser verdad..._ -Lissandra parecía estar sin palabras, miró nuevamente al niño, quien se acunaba en su pecho con lentitud, sus ojos verdes mirándola fijamente. Luego de un rato de estarlo analizando, su mirada se puso aun más suave, hasta que lentamente, y con temor, acarició suavemente con sus garras la mejilla del niño.

El niño simplemente se inclinó hacia ella, soltando pequeños sonidos felices.

-_Quizás... no eres tan malo..._ -Murmuró Lissandra, su mirada suave se ponía sobre el pequeño, quien lentamente se acunaba entre su pecho. Lissandra, miró al niño y seguidamente la nueva capa de hielo, y así, lentamente formó una ropa mucho más abrigadora al rededor del pequeño.

Del pequeño Mikah.

* * *

**BUENO eso es todo~ **

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot! Simplemente no me imagino a Lissandra con alguien, así que la hice como una posible madre adoptiva soltera! **

**Para quienes han leído el lore, Lissandra es ciega, sin embargo, en este one-shot, mediante sus visiones ella puede ver como si tuviese sus ojos aun buenos. También, ella es la responsable de que los vigilantes no hayan despertado. **

**Puede que cree una segunda parte, digo, ¡aun falta ver mucho de mamá Liss! Sin embargo, lo cortaré hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado~ **

**Bye bye~ **


	4. Don't Leave (KatarinaxLux) (SB) (1)

_-¿Tienes todo listo? _

_\- Es todo lo que pude empacar. _

_\- Es bueno, será suficiente, tenemos que viajar _

_\- ¿Aun estas segura de correr ese riesgo solo por mí? _

_\- Tengo que hacerlo, por los tres y lo sabes..._

_-Pero..._

_\- Estas embarazada por el amor a... _

_\- Lo se, solo...ten cuidado cuando regreses, ¿está bien? Yo estaré bien, no te arriesgues a mucho por mí._

_\- Sabes que haría todo lo posible por ti Luxana. _

_\- Y eso es lo mismo que temo Katarina..._

* * *

\- _Y ahora me encuentro aquí... que frío hace..._ -Murmuró Luxana mirando por la ventana de su pequeña caballa, arropada apenas con ropa que lograban mantener su frío afuera y el calor adentro. Repentinamente, un dormido cachorro a sus pies le hizo recordar a Katarina.

Lux suspiró mientras parpadeó suavemente, recordando el momento exacto en cuando Katarina, en una noche solitaria y silenciosa, había acudido a su reino, entrando de maneras misteriosas, burlando el sistema, solo para llegar a su habitación.

Demacia había estado demasiado agitada, principalmente cuando descubrieron que la causa del porqué uno de los magos más temidos en todos estos años había escapado junto con otros magos. A pesar de la influencia de su familia y aquellas familias ,como Bulleve y Shauna, habían intentado intervenir y proteger a la maga que había salvado el puerto entre Flerjord y Demacia, no fue muy posible ante la ira de la gente.

Su familia estaba viendo el menor caso de permanencia en prisión sin ninguna consecuencia, pero Luxana sabía que no podía permitirse aquello, tan solo pensar que pasaría casi el resto de su vida encerrada en una celda la atormentaba.

Y con ello, acarició suavemente su estómago temblando.

* * *

Su relación con Katarina había empezado cuando había sido prisionera de esta por culpa de una guerra entre Demacia y Noxus. En todo este tiempo, Katarina trató de mantener un perfil de esclavo y de dueño, sin embargo, los sentimientos lentamente florecieron.

Luxana fue liberada casi 6 meses después.

Sin embargo, Katarina y Lux nunca pudieron ocultar sus sentimientos, y así, ambas viajaban al menos dos veces por semana a un lugar de encuentro, donde se acariciaban, se amaban hasta que saliese el sol, y así fue, hasta que descubrieron que Lux efectivamente estaba embarazada.

Apartando el incidente con Sylas.

\- _Ten cuidado con tu pequeña luz Luxana _

El siempre lo supo, y se atrevió a decirle enfrente, buenos mal, nadie había parecido notar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo Lux si logró captarlo. Fue durante una revisión en la liga de Leyendas que pudo verificar lo que había pensado.

Tuvo tanto miedo.

\- _Así que estas embarazada..._ -Recordó la mirada perdida de Katarina, profunda, pensativa, a su vez que veía los pálidos colores de Luxana, era obvio que le aterraba que Katarina la abandonase por salvar su pellejo. Sin embargo, lo que menos esperó fue que Katarina le mirase seria- _Tu juicio es en dos semanas, ¿verdad? Esperame despierta dentro de 2 semanas, a media noche, llegaré a tu ventana. _

Fueron sus palabras.

Sabía que la Liga estaba haciendo lo más que podía para evitar que Luxana cayese en la celda, sobre todo al ser una de sus campeonas estrella. Sin embargo, con la presión social que estaba ejerciendo Demacia, lo único que pudo asegurarle fue protección si se quedaba en la Liga. Le parecía al inicio una tortura, sin embargo, considerando las cosas, quizás sería la mejor opción

Y entonces, en eso recordó como llegó ella a su ventana, algo agotada de tanto escalar, pero su mirada se fijó en ella profundamente,y solo murmuró una cosa- _Alista tus cosas. _

Ambas alistaron lo más que pudieron, rogando que nadie las escuchase, Luxana empacó lo necesario, pero cosas precarias, tenía que evitar que pesara tanto para Katarina, les esperaba demasiado camino hasta llegar a Naljaäg, el pueblo fronterizo entre Flerjord y Noxus. Katarina la alzó en su espalda, mientras cogía Luxana sus cosas entre su brazo, y con el otro se sostenía de la mujer pelirroja, quien bajaba con lentitud.

Ciertamente, en la mañana fue toda una polémica.

* * *

Para en ese entonces, ya habían pasado el Valle de Úwen con seguridad. Los dos caballos trotaban a velocidades normales, ninguna hablaba, Luxana no sabía que decir, Katarina la había salvado a ella y a su futuro hijo de un destino peor que la muerte, y ciertamente no tenía manera de agradecerle.

-_ Vendré a visitarte cada semana, al menos un día por semana, cuando tu embarazo comience a ser más avanzado trataré de estar lo más pendiente de ti, En Naljaäg le pagaré a una mujer para que te cuide mientras no estoy_ -La voz de Katarina fue fuerte y ocasionó que Lux parpadease y voltease a mirarla. La mirada que le dio Katarina fue de pura seriedad, pero en sus ojos se mostraba angustiada- _Solo...no salgas del pueblo, si algún extranjero te pregunta tu nombre, di uno falso... _

-_Katarina..._

-_No quiero perderte_ -Murmuró Katarina en un tono bajo, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, esta miraba el suelo verde y el pasto mientras algunos recuerdos la atacaban- _No quiero perderte, ni quiero perder a un niño que podría ser lo más fuerte entre ambas casas Luxana. _

Las palabras fueron serias, pero preocupadas, a su vez que seguido de eso suspiró, mirando al frente, continuó cabalgando al lado de la rubia. La maga, incapaz de decir otra cosa, se mantuvo cabalgando callada, pensando en sus palabras, ¿Katarina estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por una familia que estaba construyendo con su enemigo?

* * *

La llegada a Naljaäg fue ciertamente agobiante.

Pasar de una temperatura calurosa y tibia, a una temperatura fría y casi mortal, era algo que tuvo que aprender a convivir. La primera semana Katarina se había quedado con ella, acompañándola, dejando que sus brazos se enredaran en su fuerte espalda y acariciase con gusto aquella melena rojiza. También, se había encargado de hacer todo lo necesario para que Luxana estuviese cómoda, además de asegurar su supervivencia.

-_ Volveré dentro de una semana, mandame una carta diaria para saber como estas bajo el sello de Karina, una identidad falsa que te armé en Noxus, no pondrán problema_ -Le había explicado Katarina, a su vez que comenzaba a armar su caballo con cuidado, tenía que partir pronto.

-_Prometeme que volverás..._ -Murmuró Luxana, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, ocasionando que Katarina le mirase inexpresiva, para luego de eso suspirar y besar suavemente su frente.

-_No puedo asegurar nada Lux, pero... trataré de volver lo más pronto que pueda_ -Katarina suavemente la abrazó una última vez, para luego de eso, partir hacia Noxus en su caballo.

* * *

La vida en Naljaäg ciertamente no era tan buena como aquella típica vida lujosa que llevaba en Demacia.

No había tanto calor como allá, la comida a veces era insípida o no tenía demasiado calor para calentar su cuerpo, sin embargo, era algo mejor que lo que estaba sucediendo en Demacia. La habían considerado por el pueblo como una fugitiva criminal, y estaba betada de entrar a su propio hogar, algunas personas incluso deseaban su muerte, y eso solo podía deprimir a Luxana.

Su pueblo, el cual la vio crecer y convertirse en una mujer, practicamente la detestaba.

El cachorro que la acompañaba lamió su mano, al detectar la depresión de su dueña. Luxana parpadeó, con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, viendo al pequeño perro jadear y gemir. Para ser un cachorro, no era exactamente pequeño, pero era ciertamente algo que la protegería de quien quisiera hacerle daño.

Katarina se lo había regalado cuando estuvo en su quinto mes.

Casi habían descubierto a Katarina y eso ciertamente las preocupó a ambas. Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en disminuir sus visitas cada 2 semanas y media con el fin de evitar sospechas. Aunque Katarina estaba que replicaba al inicio, un grito de Luxana le hizo valer todo " _¡No quiero que mi hijo crezca sin padre!_ ". Entonces, Katarina en su siguiente visita, había traído una especie de cachorro, era muy pequeño, pero Katarina le explicó lo especial que era.

Era una cría de algún tipo de lobo fuerte y feroz criado en Noxus, que protegía a los dueños con tal fiereza si se unían a él en forma de sangre. El cachorro había recibido la sangre de Lux y Katarina, y ciertamente agregarían la sangre de su bebé cuando pudiesen.

Ahora, con 9 meses, Katarina no había llegado como había prometido, había pasado un mes y medio sin noticias de ella y eso la estaba agobiando. El dolor en su estómago tampoco había colaborado mucho, y entre la falta de sueño, el cansancio y el miedo, todo estaba superando a Luxana, todo la estaba aterrando y ciertamente necesitaba de la pelirroja ahora.

La mujer casera del pueblo callado y quieto le había estado ayudando en lo que más podía, sin embargo, nada era seguro, algunas veces esa mujer tenía que viajar, y ciertamente dejar a Luxana sola.

Como ahora.

* * *

\- _M-Maldición... no no no..._ \- Los dolores abdominales habían comenzado a ser fuertes, letales inclusive, en su estómago, se retorcía y jadeaba mientras se sobaba aun sentada en la cama. Había roto fuente, lo sabía por el líquido filtrándose por debajo de ella. Algunas lágrimas gotearon, la señora no había vuelto, y estaba entrando en labor de parto.

\- _Vamos... vamos Lux...tu...tu puedes..._ -Respiraba agitadamente, el dolor le podía, pero a pesar de esto, intentaba dar lo mejor de si, recordaba el parto de una soldado en Demacia, y así, intentó imitarlo. Gritó de dolor, nadie la escuchó, lloró por ayuda, se sintió agotada hasta que no pudo más.

Lloraba por Katarina.

El dolor la atravesó no una, sino variadas veces, la arqueaba y provocaba que fuese más fuerte su llanto. Duró así dos malditas horas, tratando de dar a luz, cuando finalmente escuchó un quejido y luego un sollozo fuerte.

Finalmente había nacido.

Sin embargo, los dolores y las ganas de pujar continuaron, sin cesar, sus gritos eran agudos, pero nunca hubo nadie para ayudarla.

Siguió pujando por algunos minutos más, hasta que un segundo llanto se sumó al primero. Luxana jadeó, el cansancio apoderándose de ella, la sangre saliendo y Lux comenzaba a sentir cada vez más frío, temblaba, sin embargo, las lágrimas que derramaba comenzaron a ser una mezcla de emociones. Debajo de ella, se encontraban las dos niñas más hermosas que podría haber visto: una tenía un cabello anaranjado, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un azul cielo. Por otro lado,la menor, tenía una cabellera de color rubio quemado, y unos ojos verdes enigmáticos.

\- _F-Finalmente... _

La luz se oscureció para Lux.

* * *

_Aun necesito más tiempo..._

_Por favor. _

* * *

Lux volvió a despertar una hora después, sus bebés aun en llanto, lentamente como pudo, las agarró suavemente a las dos. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, y el cansancio la quería reclamar una vez más. Sin embargo, algunas lágrimas cayeron por su cara mientras que abrazaba a sus dos hijas, no tenía demasiado tiempo, quizás ni el suficiente. El pequeño cachorro a su lado jadeaba y ladraba desesperado, y en eso dio una idea.

-_Asegurate...de llamar a alguien... que las cuide... y por favor... cuidalas muy bien..._ -Susurró Luxana entre llanto, a su vez que abrazaba a sus dos hijas con fuerza, no tenía muchas más fuerzas, y así, con cuidado y bastante lentitud, enrrolló en una pequeña manta a las dos niñas, ocultándolas suavemente del frío, quitando incluso sus propias mantas para protegerlas.

\- _Las...amo... y por favor... por favor...amen a su padre... _

La luz en su pecho desapareció.

* * *

Katarina había tenido que estarse por dos meses en Noxus.

Al parecer la habían llamado, supuestamente en necesidad de urgencia, sin embargo, había sido cosas tan triviales que para Katarina fueron agobiantes. Una única preocupación en su mente fue siempre acechándola, tenía que hallar una manera de escapar, una manera de ir a ver a Luxana.

La duda la mataba, y ciertamente lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No se despidió de nadie, simplemente salió de viaje, como su familia siempre lo había visto hacer.

Sin embargo, todo en su mundo se derrumbó al llegar a Naljaäg.

Lux estaba muerta.

Al parecer, la mujer que había contratado había sido asesinada en medio de un ataque de la poderosa reina del hielo, y por ello nunca llegó a ayudar a Luxana en su parto, el resto de personas, nunca la escucharon llorar y pedir ayuda. Habían encontrado a las niñas 6 horas después, acurrucadas en una manta, pegajosas, al lado de un cadáver casi sin sangre y un cachorro acostado en la misma cama.

Al parecer Lux murió desangrada.

La ira se apoderó de Katarina, cada grito, cada cuchilla fue a parar en la garganta de cada persona que vivió en aquel pequeño pueblo, había perdido lo que más amaba, y eso simplemente la hizo caer en desesperación, quería a Lux tan mal, quería que apareciese por aquella puerta quejándose de su dolor de espalda, o regañándola por comerse algo de su comida.

Entre la sangre que la empapaba, miró a las dos pequeñas niñas acunadas en su cama, y lentamente se paró frente a ellas.

Una cabellera roja se quedó mirando a dos niñas, antes de finalmente agarrarlas.

Lo último que todo el mundo supo de Katarina, fue que desapareció con dos niñas en brazos, y un cachorro a su lado, en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Para nunca más ser vista otra vez.

* * *

**¡Aquí el tercer capítulo! Sinceramente tenía otra cosa en mente, no les puedo negar, pero terminó en este Mal Final! Pienso que Katarina se aislaría de todos si perdiese a Lux, llevando solo sus recuerdos, y mataría por quien haya caído la culpa, inclusive si no la tuvieron intencionalmente. **

**No se preocupen, ¡Habrá un buen final pronto! ...creo. **

**Por el momento, si verán como son las dos niñas, es un cameo a una antigua historia mía que tengo que remasterizar! Así que estaos pendiente de ella por favor! un gusto haber publicado, nos vemos luego~ **

**Bye bye~ **


End file.
